


In to You

by Valgus



Series: Henceforth [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata woke up to Kageyama who smiled so maturely and had airily called him 'Shouyou'.</p><p>This is a story in which thirty-seven years old Kageyama from the future spent a day with fifteen years old Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In to You

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [TheUsedDecoy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsedDecoy) for the idea. _In to You_ would never exist without it.
> 
> For those who don't know, this is an alternate, sort of B-side version of _[Just at the Corner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6172960)_ (in which, Kageyama woke up on king-sized bed that wasn't his and then to a certain orange-haired middle blocker on his late thirties, on apron in a Scandinavian kitchen, cooking and talking about anniversary to him).
> 
> Since 15-years-old Kageyama got to visit 37-years-old Hinata, it was only plausible that 15-years-old Hinata got visited by 37-years-old Kageyama, right?

Hinata was enjoying beautiful dream of volleyball and raw egg over rice, when he felt like someone was watching. It wasn’t terrible kind of watching. He could feel the watcher’s curiousity. As he gradually became curious as well, Hinata opened his eyes to Kageyama’s face.

“Nnnn… good morning, Kageyama,” Hinata yawned.

Kageyama was sitting cross-legged on the space between his own bed and where Hinata lied on guest futon. It was probably sometime around seven in the morning. That weekend, Hinata was staying over at Kageyama’s, and they had planned to go togther to town for Kageyama needed to purchase new shoes. Since they had agreed to relax more and planned to leave Kageyama’s house after lunch, Hinata had no idea why Kageyama woke up so early.

“What is it?” Hinata yawned again, rolling on his futon, before hoisting himself to sitting position.

Kageyama hadn’t move, nor he had said anything since Hinata greeted him good morning. After Hinata rubbed his eyes properly, he could see that Kageyama was making this strange smile on his face. He still looked like Kageyama, but the way he smiled reminded Hinata on how his father smiled; old, wise, and perhaps a little sad.

“I won’t waste my time I’m pretending I’m your current Kageyama,” Kageyama said, in accent and tone that was slightly different from the usual Kageyama. “But before that, let me tell you that I’ve forgotten how cute you are…” he smiled, in a mature smile that didn’t seem like usual Kageyama. He didn’t furrow his eyebrows as much either. “I kind of missed you, Shouyou.”

Hinata felt like a lightning struck him when he heard Kageyama called him ‘Shouyou’. The way Kageyama said his first name was just… really familiar and lovely, like Kageyama had said it a million times before. And perhaps Kageyama did. Perhaps this Kageyama did.

“Wh-what just happened?” Hinata blinked rapidly.

Kageyama let out a throaty, warm laughter and Hinata was sure he would never forget that mesmerizing laughter.

*)*

The moment Kageyama opened his eyes, he knew he was _dreaming_ about the past. He remembered his old bedroom’s ceiling on his parents’ house. He remembered the smell of volleyball and fresh linen that seemed to be clinging to his old bedroom’s air. He remembered the bird sound in the morning.

And he remembered the way young Hinata used to snore.

It was a day before his anniversary with Hinata. Though Kageyama was undoubtedly happy, he kept finding himself in moments where he wondered when he got so lucky that his path crossed with Hinata. Hinata had always said that Kageyama always looked extra fidgety whenever their anniversary approached and Kageyama could only frown at his orange-haired, beautiful husband. He had always wanted to say, “It’s because you’re too perfect, Dumbass” but he never said it.

Kageyama lifted himself up and left his bed for sleeping Hinata. Even when they were closed, Kageyama remembered how big young Hinata’s eyes were. He’d see how Hinata grew from that point on and Kageyama savored the moment of happiness until Hinata woke up.

Hinata had blushed when Kageyama called him by his first name. Maybe it wasn’t much about how Kageyama called him “Shouyou”, but more of how he said it.

In the future, Kageyama would always wake up kissing Hinata, but seeing how red Hinata’s face now, maybe the kiss could wait.

*)*

“Whoa! So you’re from twenty-two years in the future?”

“Yeah.”

“How old are we from your time?”

“Thirty-seven.”

“And we’re still friends?”

Kageyama looked at Hinata and did that gentle smile that made Hinata’s chest tightened. Kageyama definitely should smile like that more, but perhaps Kageyama would, considering future Kageyama could.

“We’re very good friends even in more than twenty years later, Hinata,” Kageyama nodded, but his smile spelled secret, like there was something more than them being good friends.

But every thought Hinata made seemed to melt on the face of gently smiling Kageyama.

“Shall we eat breakfast?” Kageyama stood up.

Hinata followed him, repeating the way adult Kageyama talked in his head (adult Kageyama sounded so charming!), and could only nodded meekly to the kitchen.

*)*

“My parents are away again, huh?”

“Y-yes. They went overseas this time.”

“I see. How do you like your eggs, Hinata? Would you prefer them raw on your rice?”

“D-do you cook for me a lot in the future, Kageyama?”

“Yes.”

“D-do we… like… have a lot of sleepover on each other’s future house?”

“Yes,” Kageyama answered, chuckling, but still moved the chopsticks and frying pan on his hand. His light laughter, again, sounded like they hid secret. Hinata was so very curious what kind of sleepover they did, but twenty-two years was a very long time. Perhaps a lot had changed since then.

Future, adult Kageyama was an amazing cook, which Hinata knew, even before tasting the meal he made.

“H-how do I like my egg in the future?” Hinata fidgeted, standing beside Kageyama. Kageyama felt taller than he usually was.

"Raw, on top of rice," Kageyama chuckled. "That was one part of you that didn't change after two decades."

When they ate their breakfast, Kageyama apparently much more interested in watching Hinata eat than eating his meal. Hinata had blushed and pouted at Kageyama.

"It makes me hard for me to eat if you keep staring at me like that," he said.

And Kageyama, fifteen years old on the outside but thirty-seven on the inside, laughed at that. Hinata wasn't sure whether he was just imagining it, but adult Kageyama's laughter was rich, heavy, and just so, so beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama threw Hinata a smile.

The orange head suddenly wished he hadn't say anything. If future Kageyama would like to see his fifteen years old self eating, then Hinata would eat a mountain of food just for him.

*)*

Before Hinata and Kageyama left Kageyama's house, Kageyama stopped to see what kind of non-volleyball shoes he used to own.

"I've forgot my fashion taste when I was fifteen," he said, smiling at Hinata again. Every time Kageyama did that, Hinata was sure that his heart would stop. Future Kageyama smiled a lot. Hinata wondered what could possibly happen in those span of twenty-two years. Something definitely changed to perpetually pouting Kageyama to Mr Smile.

They walked to bus stop and then to town. Kageyama seemed to be so happy just to see the view outside the window, but he was happier to see Hinata. When they sat next to each other on the bus chairs, their knuckles had brushed each other. One time, Hinata saw that Kageyama moved like he was about to hold Hinata's hand, but then he stopped. Hinata wondered whether holding hand with Kageyama was a thing in his future.

Hinata brought Kageyama to their usual places and Kageyama looked so happy. He looked so unlike Kageyama with that casually happy face, but Hinata knew that he was Kageyama too. He couldn’t help but to be so happy to think that he was probably the one who changed the cold Kageyama to that sparkly and beautiful Kageyama.

Kageyama bought his shoes, though he chose nothing at all. He brought some shoes to Hinata and asked whether fifteen years old Kageyama would like it. Hinata had pointed the dark one with slight dark blue lines. After they paid, Kageyama said something that sounded like, "I'm sure that my fifteen years old self would be very happy with whatever you choose, even if you chose the bright red one." But Kageyama's smile silenced Hinata once again.

*)*

When sunset's orange light touched Kageyama's bedroom, Hinata looked at Kageyama watching him playing with his phone. The way the blood-red lights bathed Kageyama made him look otherworldly. Hinata gulped.

"Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it not good if I asked what happen in our future?"

Kageyama had made that secret-hiding smile again, "Why do you ask that, Hinata?"

"Because... you changed so much," Hinata gestured to Kageyama. "I-in good way, really. You're basically really good-looking and tall. When you smile a lot, you look really..." Hinata swallowed. He couldn't finish his sentence.

But he didn't have to, because Kageyama scooted closer to sit next to Hinata and exhaled, "Yes, I think I've changed a lot. Twenty-two years is a long time, Hinata."

Hinata couldn't even imagine that. He was only fifteen. He looked up at taller Kageyama, with orange light reflecting in his dark, slightly blue eyes. They were beautiful. Hinata felt the urge to close the distance between them and just touch Kageyama, preferably on Kageyama's lips and using his own. But he just froze there, until he could ask, "Was it me that changed you, Kageyama?"

To this, Kageyama smiled warmly to Hinata, "Yes."

Hinata was physically aching from wanting to touch Kageyama, "Wow. We must be such a close friend that you changed that much because of me. Or was it because we've been together for a very long time?"

But Hinata didn't need to worry about his aching anymore, because Kageyama had hugged him sideways, as they sat on the edge of his bed. He breathed to Hinata's hair and had his arms around Hinata's waist.

"Hinata."

"... Yes?"

"You're always so precious to me. Whether it is now or in twenty years."

"O-oh," Hinata had no idea what to say to that. Kageyama didn't seem like the person who'd say the word 'precious'. Hell, perhaps fifteen years old Kageyama wouldn't know the word 'precious'.

Kageyama breathed on Hinata's hair again and he nuzzled Hinata with his cheek, chuckling, "That's why, when we went home from an international event and basically made our dream come true, I proposed to you."

Hinata's heart stopped.

He was suddenly very aware of two crows flying in the distance, towards the dying sun. He was suddenly very aware of the way he sat on the edge of Kageyama's bed, with the way of Kageyama leaned against him, heavy but not in an uncomfortable way, as he airily said that he had- or would- propose Hinata.

"Oh," Hinata let out a stuttering breath. "So... so guys can get married in Japan in the future."

"Yes."

"And you have asked me to marry you."

"Yeah."

Hinata shuffled and moved Kageyama's arms from him, so he could see Kageyama's face.

No. His future husband's face.

Hinata finally understood when people used the expression 'speechless'. He had million things to say at once he had nothing to say at all.

"Keep it secret from the fifteen years old me," Kageyama winked a little naughtily and Hinata felt like his heart caught on his throat. "You know how shy and, well, quite generally, _tsundere_ I was- am when I was teenager."

Kageyama laughed at that, so Hinata laughed too. They laughed so loud for so long that the sunset was almost completely gone by the time they stopped.

"I'll see you in twenty-two years, yeah?" Kageyama smiled.

Hinata nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

He had wanted to kiss Kageyama, but he knew that he would have a lifetime to do so. Beside, he would rather kiss his own, precious fifteen years old Kageyama instead of this thirty-seven years old one. _This_ Kageyama belonged to his future self, after all.

"Don't forget to propose me," replied Hinata, with a sun-like smile, despite the day had fully turned into dark.

*)*

Then, thirty-seven years old Kageyama woke up on the king-sized bed he shared with thirty-seven years old Hinata. He went downstairs to Hinata and breakfast. Casually snaking his arms around thirty-seven years old Hinata’s slender hips, Kageyama sighed.

“Morning, Tobio,” said Hinata, his hands kept moving on the curry and fried egg.

Kageyama replied by placing kisses on the back of Hinata’s head to his nape. “Mm. Morning, Shouyou.”

“What is it?” Hinata chuckled, patting his husband who was clinging into his back. He probably could tell very easily by now whenever Kageyama had something to say. They had been together for more than twenty years, anyway.

Kageyama squeezed his arms around Hinata’s hips, “I dreamed about you. Young you. You used to be so cute. I’ve almost forgot how big your eyes were.”

“Yeah?” Hinata chuckled. “Are you going to say that now I’m not cute anymore?”

Kageyama buried his face on the back of Hinata’s head, “That’s not quite correct either. You were cute. But now you’re _cute_. And just beautiful.” Kageyama landed a kiss on Hinata’s head. “And gorgeous.” He landed another kiss. “And lovely. And amazing. And just perfect.” And he kept landing kisses as he spoke.

Hinata’s laughter shook not only his own body, but also Kageyama’s. “Stop it, Silly Tobio.”

“Well, it’s your fault that you’re so perfect,” grumbled Kageyama lazily, his arms still tight around Hinata.

Hinata turned his head around at the moment Kageyama leaned down. Their lips met.

Hinata pulled back, shivering. “Maybe you should brush your teeth first, Tobio. Me loving you very much doesn’t exactly erase your morning breath.”

“I agree,” Kageyama laughed and pull back.

He started to walk away, but he quickly ran back to Hinata for one more kiss, which Hinata had waited eagerly.

“You silly, perfect husband,” Hinata chuckled with his forehead on Kageyama’s.

“No, you,” Kageyama replied, kissing Hinata long on the forehead, before he left kitchen for teethbrushing with the biggest winning grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I don't know whether I died from diabetes or from how touchy-feely this is.
> 
> I can't handle thirty-seven years old Tobio. (And I want to write about him more, aw yeee.)
> 
> Thank you for reading. [ u w u ]


End file.
